United Worlds
by Stallioness
Summary: A young girl named Veralidaine, daughter of Daien and Numair, is goign to Hogwarts. She soon discovers she is there for more than just an education. She must figth and defeat one of the God's. R&R luv ya!
1. Default Chapter

Not Titled Yet( my fic needs a title so if ya have any ideas please review them)  
  
This is Harry Potter and Tortallan fan-fic put together.  
  
The girl in the the fic is Daine and Numair's daughter. And I could not think up a name for the daughter so she is also going to be named Veralidaine only in stead of Sarrasri it's Salmalin. Okay we all know the boy main character is HP.  
  
The beginning may all be happy happy joy joy but life can't stay that way can it. Sure wish it could. Anyways if you read the part of Wild Child that I have down you will have learned about the character Elizabeth. She is going to show up in this fic as well.  
  
Anyways hope ya like. R&R Please and Thank You! 


	2. The Arise of Daylight

~First Chapter~  
  
Harry's Morning.  
  
~Harry gazed out of his window looking into the bright light of a July morning. July, he thought, what's in July? Oh yeah my birthday. His eyes dashed to the alarm clock 7:00. I'm seventeen and have been for seven hours.  
  
~He didn't know what to think. He especially didn't suspect that he would have a party, in fact, he knew he wouldn't have a party. He sighed in deep confusion. Why can't I just have a normal life and a normal family he thought. He realized that he was still tired and that there was no point in waking up. Boy was he wrong.  
  
~Harry woke up a half hour later to his cousin Dudley's screams. He laughed inwardly, what could be wrong now. He suspected that Dudley had just lost another one of his "treasures" as he called his belongings, and was throwing a infamous Dudley temper tantrum. Isn't he a little old for this. He sighed he could think of plenty of things that were more useful to do than to listen to Dudley all day. He continued to think unhappy thoughts as he got prepared to take the blame for something he, in fact, had absolutely nothing to do with. When properly clothed to take both a long screech about what he did wrong and another long screech about what was going to happen to him he toke his first step into the hall. What he saw would have made him laughed if it had not been as serious situation. All of the Dursley's were locking Dudley's bedroom door.  
  
~He started to walk down the hall. Mr. Dursley turned to see say was coming down the hall towards them. I can't believe I'm already in trouble this is gonna be the best year ever. He looked Mr. Dursley in the face and when he spoke his voice came out in squeak instead of a bellow. " Harry can you tell me what this creature is doing in our house." Harry's only reply was "what creature. All he got was a point into Dudley's room. Oh great a guessing game. He stuck his head into Dudley's room as the Dursley's took just enough energy to back up a few steps. He peared into the far corner and saw a big, black dog. It can't be can it. "Sirius" he said in a calm but obviously excited voice. The dog looked up into a grinning Harry's face and barked. Harry turned around about to explain that the dog infront of them was his godfather when he heard all three of them gasp..! He turned back around to face the dog but when he did so it was no longer a dog it was Sirius.~  
  
~Veralidaine's Morning~  
  
~Veralidaine, or daine as she is called more commonly, woke up with a smile on her face. She shuffled out of the covers and over to her window. She smiled as she looked over the city of Corus. It was a bright and cherry city with many suprises stuck up its sleeve, that if you got the chance to take were quite fascinating. She suddenly frowned remembering where she was. She was stuck in the palace as many palace born children were. But she was not just an ordinary palace born child she was the daughter of Veralidaine ( the first from the series) and Numair Salmalin. Both were mages of a kind, and the most powerful one's known at that. Being the daughter of the two she had gotten a bit of both of their magics. But the mixing of the magic caused something to happen to her. It brought her into the world of Wizadry.~  
  
~Daine had been studying this magic with Dumbledore and a few of the other professors in secret. Nobody knew about her until the end of the sixth year, which was when her parents told her it was safe to go in public at that school. (Volde is dead yay!) Dumbledore had announced that a student had been studying in secret for certain precautions of course, and that she would be joing the seventh year at the beginning of a fresh start. Ever since then the "new student" who's name was not known was the talk of the school.. They talked about what house he or she would be in and if "it" was a boy or girl. She was a hit already and she wasn't even known.  
  
~Daine sighed a heavy sigh as her father burst into the room. "He's in an awfully good mood" she muttered, "he didn't even knock he should ecleast have some decency". That was when he proposed that my mother and I would be muggle shopping today so that I would fit in at school. Here it comes a new day. 


	3. Shoppin' and Movin'

Chapter 2 ~ Shopping and Movin'  
  
(Harry's Afternoon) ~ Harry held down a yell of joy as he saw a clean shaven, and what looked like a still free godfather standing in front of him. Sirius grinned and said " Nice ta' see ya' again Harry, in fact, you might get to see to much of me soon." Harry gaped could Sirius mean what I think he means? " Harry I haven't really gotten the chance to thank you for making me a free man again" he reached into a bag he had brought with him " I thought this could count as a birthday present as well." Harry took the sheets of paper out of his godfather's hands and stared at them wide-eyed. Could Sirius really be handing him adoption papers (don't worry he'll keep his last name)? He looked up at Sirius grinning " I don't know what to say, but this is the best birthday present ever given to me. Thank you." "All you have to do is sign at the bottom since your seventeen now and I'll be your father." Harry grinned as he took the pen that Sirius handed him. He skimmed over the papers. It was true they were all legal. Harry's godfather was soon to be his father. He shook the pen in his fingers looking for the signature spot. He finally spotted it and started to sign his name in cursive, as it required, all the while cursing his bad handwriting. Finally he looked up "well I'm off to pack "dad". Why don't you tell the Dursley's what's going on here." He turned on his heel and strode out with just a touch of arrogance in his step. ~  
(Daine's afternoon)- a lot longer then Harry's, I know, but you'll get hp soon and please don't think it's cheesy, because they are shopping!  
~ Daine smiled as she looked in the mirror. I look okay as a muggle; she sided with her conscience that's a first. She was wearing a pair of plane flare jeans with a T-shirt that had sparkles on it. I may not look seventeen, " but heck" she muttered "I won't be until Mid-Winter comes along." Her mother strode in wearing plain jeans herself with a nice looking red top on; she had a light wait jacket draped over her shoulder. "Ready to go" she said. Daine had always been the one that had let her take risks and try new things, while her father was just a little to protective. "Ready" I replied returning my mothers bright grin.  
  
~ A few moments later we found ourselves on a subway train that was taking us to the mall. We got off two stops later. I stared around me at all of the shops. My mother took my hand and dragged me into the nearest store that you might know as Abercrombie. While inside I saw the neatest clothes. I wanted it all but I knew I wouldn't need it all so I refrained myself (remember these women usually wear breeches and dresses). My mother and I looked around the store and chose a few items to try on. One was a blasted jean mini skirt with a buckle on the front, the shirt was one of a beach halter top with an A&F symbol at the top, the outer layer was a jean jacket of the same color as the skirt. Both her mom and her thought it was fashionable so they bought it. (Remember the King, Jon, is supporting her in going to this school)  
  
~ Next we entered the bathing suit shop. Now this was fun. As a special treat for those who were staying during Spring Break Dumbledore had planned a trip to the beach for the first or both weeks of the break. My mom quickly caught site of the cutest, red string bikini. She picked out two others for me to try on. One was the indigo color of my eyes and the other was a plain black. I tried all three on. They all fit but the best fitting was the indigo bathing suit. Since we were going for a while I decide on all three. We went to the counter and paid. With that done we left.  
~ My mom and I having run around for another two hours buying sweatshirts, shirts, pants, make up, and jewelry were exhausted and hungry. We stopped at a Greaters we saw. I surveyed all the choices and finally decided on Cookie Dough (go her! It's my favorite). As my mother and I devoured our little snack my mom spotted a record or CD store and told me all about the compact disk players and the CDs I could listen to. I was fascinated so our next and last stop was there. My mom chose out my CD player it was the same color as the indigo bathing suit and a pair of chords I had bought. We were flipping through CD's when a girl about my age asked if I needed any help. I said, " yes, I was wondering. I'm looking for new CD's for school and I was wondering if you could help me pick them out." She looked at me as if I was the oddest thing on the planet but helped me anyway. She let me listen to most of the CD's before I actually bought them. In the end I decided on Linkin Park, Korn (dedicated to nats), Nelly, Ja Rule, Eminem, J, Lo (jenny from the block, Christina Aquilara, Dixie Chicks Fly and Home, Now 11 and 10, and also Shania Twain. Pretty good for a beginner she thought as she bought the items.  
~ We were walking back to the train when my mom announced " that was a lot of fun we should do it more often." We stepped onto the train and sat down putting our bundles of bags down for a short rest. "Yeah, it was wasn't it." My mom grinned devilishly " you know the prince and all the sguire's who like you are gonna want you to model your new clothes. "So" I said ignoring what that could mean, "and are you going to?" she said holding back a laugh. " If they wish I will show them, but nothing else, of course." We both broke up in a fit of giggles. All the girls new that Prince Roalds brother Prince Daniel had a crush on me but I didn't like him so that was that. Now I sighed back to my life in Totall where I am a pathetic excuse for a lady. 


	4. The Evenings

Chapter 3 ~ The Evenings  
Disclaimer: The last chapter may have seemed a little cheesy and it may seem as you get farther into the book that they have a perfect life but things will get wild so be prepared. Most of my chapters are short so there will just be lots of short chapters!  
~ Harry had, of course, packed up and walked out the front door to a car that was waiting for them with a grin form ear to ear. He waved goodbye to the Dursley's as he got into the car and to his surprise got a wave back. The car took off to. They were driving for a long time, maybe an hour or so before they took a break. They stopped at a small restaurant and ordered Chinese food to go. Harry went back outside to wait for Sirius by the car and quickly wished that he hadn't. There was a girl in all black, sitting on a black horses back. He didn't know why but she gave him the shivers. She sat there staring at him until Sirius came back out. When she saw him she turned and started to walk her horse away, but Harry had the eerie feeling that he would see her again soon. Harry hopped back into the car grateful for Sirius's arrival.  
~ Harry and Sirius ate in silence as the car drove on. After a few more moments peace however Sirius took out some paperwork that he needed to work on and Harry started to stare out of the window. He quickly fell into a deep sleep and slept the rest of the way.~  
~ "Hey Harry" Sirius literally yelled. Harry jumped and awoke to his fathers laughs. "Hey that's not funny and how come ya'." he stopped his sentence when he saw the house he was in front of. It looked like some kind of ancient castle. "Welcome to your new home Harry" Sirius said still watching him with much amusement, " and wait till ya' see what's inside." He laughed again at Harry's confused look and choked out his words "trot along now you'll never find out if you stay in here." With a very much- confused look Harry made his way to the large front doors. He swung them open. Nothing. He looked over at a suit of armor a sign next to it read King Jonathan of Conte's armor. He looked it over again. It was neat looking. He took a few more steps and found himself looking at a sword, a beautiful sword. The sign below it read ' Raven Armory used by the knight and former commander, of the second group of the kings own, Keladry of Midelan'. Almost everything in the great entrance hall had come from a commoner, a knight or in one case a King of Tortall. His father slipped inside without him noticing " I thought you would appreciate knowing a little bit about where the new student is coming from." His soft words came from the back of the room. Harry turned around and watched as his father pulled back the curtains on a newly set display. Bows and arrows as well as pictures of animals filled part of the area. The other parts were photos. Harry looked at the main photo and read the caption under it. ' Veralidaine Salmalin II. Daughter of Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin. Her mother is a wild mage, can communicate and transform into animals, and her father is a mage. The most powerful couple aside from the King and Queen. Veralidaine herself is also a mage and wild mage, she is thirteen and resides in the palace in the city of Corus'. A maid came over and started dragging Harry to bed. "Well" said Harry as he was being dragged away "I guess I'll comprehend more in the mornin'. Good night." Sirius turned and closed the curtains he walked over to a sword that hung on the wall. "Good night my son" he muttered "sleep well I have a lot to teach you in just a few weeks."~  
  
(Daine's evening)  
  
~ Daine stepped back out of her room into the hallway, which leads to the dining hall. She decided she would surprise them with the new muggle look. She had on her indigo blue chords with a white, plain halter on. She had slipped on her new strappy clogs on and applied a proper amount of white shimmery eye shadow. She let her hair fall down to her high back so she wouldn't be so bare. She giggled to herself. I don't look half-bad she thought. She knew that when she walked into the room that some of the guys would walk up to her. Most of the squires had already tried to bed her and each time she would refuse but always be sweet. That's a problem she thought because they keep on coming back. Well it's off to dinner.~  
  
~ She walked into the mess hall and saw Roald roll his eyes as every boy scrambled to his feet and walked over. She winked at him and he smiled at her giving her the encouraging look. The guys started to ask her if she needed any help later. She politely thanked them but responded that she was in no need of help. The guys solemnly went back to their chairs. It was the same answer each time "no." When she had finished getting her food Roald motioned for her to come join him and his friends. She started to walk over there but found the biggest pest in her way. He whispered something so that nobody but Daine could her him. "Never in a million years Daniel" was her pert answer. He whispered something else "I don't think so, but maybe when pigs start flying." She looked over at Alanna all the knight could do was give her a wink of encouragement and go back to her meal. Finally Daniel said, "well will you model the clothes you got today." "Oh alright now could you please move I'm kind of hungry." The squires drowned his answer as they started to chat about the other world or her. She walked over to Roald's table. "Where were you, you would have been very useful now I have to model my clothes, and you know how much I don't like that." "Of course we know, but you're going to be asked to do a lot of things you don't like, but you'll still have to do them. Why not start now." She slapped him upside the head. "Ow" he said. "Oh come on it couldn't have hurt that bad" said one of the new guys " I mean she's just a girl with no fighting skills." Daine was about to hop to her feet and challenge him but Roald held her down. "You might want to reconsider what you just said or else you'll never be able to live at the palace." All of the guy's chuckled. Since Roald wasn't holding her mouth shut she spoke up " if that's what you think of me I challenge you to a duel.' "Oh I could never challenge a lady, maybe some other day lass," She gritted her teeth and kept her mouth shut none of the royal except for her friends knew she could fight and she was planning on keeping it that way. You just wait you stupid boy saying I can't fight you'll pay for that. She heard a yell from across the hall. It was Daniel and his friends motioning for her. Since she had promised she had to go. She strode over to him he grabbed her arm and led her out into the hallway. She turned back to look at Roald and mouthed the words 'save me'. He laughed and went back to his meal. Well she said it's my own fault. Now she had to spend the rest of the night modeling for guys who only liked her for her looks. Oh goodie can't think of anything else I would rather be doing. Oh well I can't do anything about it now. ~ 


	5. Going to Hogwarts and Daine's Sorting

Chapter 4 ~ Going to Hogwarts and Daine's Sorting~  
~ Harry looked out of his window as they drove to Kings Cross. They must've used magic because they were there in minuets. As soon as they got there Harry got a trolley and loaded his things onto it. No matter how much his new home seemed like home Hogwarts would always be his true home. He pushed the trolley into the train station and stood in front of the wall. Sirius came over smiling at him. "Have a good year Harry and let me remind you if you come back in pieces I will never forgive you." Harry laughed at his fathers jokes and waved as he walked through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. He smiled as he saw the train. He stood there in silence for a moment remembering what had happened to him since he had moved in with Sirius. Sirius had actually taught him a whole lot about the new student that was coming, the realm she was coming from, he had even got somebody to teach him how to use a sword, and a bow and arrow. He wasn't half bad with the tools, in fact, he and his godfather had gone out camping twice and instead of bring food Harry shot the game and they cooked it the way Tortallan's would. He remembered where he was and strode onto the train. ~  
~ Daine looked herself in the mirror before she left for Kings Cross Station. She was wearing the indigo chords and a white t-shirt with a design on it. She had let her hair down for today and was wearing a small amount of makeup. She smiled ounce more at her reflection and went over to her bed. Here she had an extra bag that she was keeping her bow and arrows in, her sword, the one that had been named Blue Moon by her mother, and her daggers were in this bag along with a number of supplies for her pet wolf Brokefang (this is not the old Brokefang it is a new and younger one). She picked up the bag and walked out into the courtyard. She met her mother and father there (Numair had to stop an experiment). "Ready to go dear" her father said cheerfully. "Full speed ahead" was her reply. ~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry has made his way to his usual car and is talking with Ron and Hermione. They are having a blast but Harry wants to go say hi to his other friends so he leaves to do so.  
~ Daine ran into Kings Cross closely followed by her mother and father. She picked up a spare trolley and loaded her belongings onto it. She stood there for a moment. Finally her mother said "have a great year dear." She hugged her mother and father and waved goodbye as she walked onto platform 9 ¾. She looked up and saw the Hogwarts Express. Today was to be her first day in visibility on the train. She sighed deeply, took on her prideful look and strode onto the train. ~  
~ Harry felt something run into him and his feet slip out from beneath him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he stopped what he was saying. He was looking at the most beautiful girl. The new girl to be exact. He had seen her in pictures before. She was even more beautiful in person though. He took a good look at her and saw that she had soft, thin lips and soft brown curls that fell about to her high back. He looked into her eyes. They looked different. In stories and pictures she had blue eyes but seeing her in person proved that statement wrong. She had amazing indigo colored eyes. She must be a goddess he thought. ~  
~ Daine looked at the cause of her being on the ground. She looked him in the face as he started to apologize. Oh my gosh she thought. The man was a very handsome person. He had almost jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his head. She looked in to his eyes they were a most shocking shade of green. He scrambled up and as he did so she kept her eye on him. He offered her a hand. Hmmm. He's a gentleman too. She took his hand and was pulled up by strong arms. "Thank you."~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Daine are going to be put together now. I will be using Daines mind more often so don't get mad about that. Hope you like! Don't forget to Review!  
  
~ "No problem. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter." "Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Veralidaine Salmalin, but you can just call me Daine." She smiled, out of habit, the smile that always turned a few heads. "Have you anywhere to sit, yet" why did I have to say yet. That's not proper is it? "Actually I just boarded the train and I kind' a don't know where to go." "Oh, well I suppose I could be of assistance there." God I'm glad Sirius taught me about Tortallan manners. "I would greatly appreciate that."~  
~Harry led Daine through the cars to the one where he, Ron and Hermione always sat. He offered a hand to her as he slid the compartment door open. George and Fred who had joined Ron in the car spotted Harry. "Hiya Harry" George called imitating the way Colin Creevey used to great him "why.." He stopped because that moment Harry let Daine into the compartment "hi" she said. She walked gracefully over to an empty seat and sat down. Introductions were made by Harry and then the group of people were launched into a conversation again. Daine was one of the most involved. She seemed to always have something to say. Well that makes two of us Hermione thought. Fred turned to Daine and said "so where are you from Daine." She looked at them all and said "well I'm from the realm of Tortall the capital Corus is where I live. My mother and father work for the King Jonathan so I'm palace born." "Really" said Ron "palace born what's it like to live in a palace." "Oh, well for me it's terrible I would much rather prefer open space or the woods. That's why whenever I get the chance I go into the royal forest and play with the animals or something anything to take my mind off ball gowns and manners. If anything I should be a commoner." Ron stared at her mouth open. He couldn't believe she didn't like living in a palace. Hermione saw what might happen from this and spoke up "what do you mean play with the.." Conversation was stopped again ounce more but this time it was for a different reason. Brokefang, the baby wolf, had trotted into Daine's compartment and was sitting contentedly at her feet. ~  
~ "Oh Brokefang haven't I taught you better than this. This is going to cost you something you know." The dog whined. Daine laughed a little. "I know it was just a mistake, but if you were in the wild there would be no room for mistakes." She looked up into confused faces. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my mums a wild mage, you know talks to animals and can be animals, so because of her I can talk and transform as well." She looked over at Harry he didn't look the slightest bit confused. I wonder how much he knows about me. ~  
~ Harry looked at the creature or wolf I should say and said "Brokefang right." "Yes" she said. "He's a part of me and I just couldn't leave him behind." "Cool" came his response. "I heard that since your mum has been around the palace all the animals have become smarter." "Well yes actually that is true, but enough about me how about you guys."~  
~ Fifteen minuets later the train was moving and Fred and George had left. Ron and Neville were fighting about quidditch, Hermione and Daine were in a debate about knights and ladies, Daine seemed to be winning, and Harry was leaning against the wall watching them all. "Hey Harry" Daine called. "Why don't you come sit down you've been standing there the whole train ride." Harry walked over and sat down next to Daine. "Thanks he said I was in a trance." "No problem, want to join our debate." "Actually were getting close to Hogwarts we should change you know." Hermione and Daine stood up and walked out still debating. The guys laughed at the sight of them leaving. Ron stopped laughing only to say "uh oh now we have to 'mione's." Everybody laughed at that. They all knew that Hermione knew the most of everybody at school and now she and Daine could know it all together. Harry chuckled at that thought. Meanwhile Hermione and Daine were changing in the next room." How do you know so much about sword fighting if you've never gotten to do it before?" "Well let's just say I have practiced some but only on my own and I'm not that good, really." "If you really want to learn maybe you can come to my morning practices." "Really I could? That would be great." They left there changing car to go back to the other car. When they came back they were laughing and talking about almost everything. They kept this up until the train stopped. Even then Hermione and Daine left the train chatting. Harry, Ron and Neville were whispering to each other about who knows what. ~  
  
~ Daine and Hermione were stopped by a pair of feet that appeared in front of theirs. Neville, Ron, and Harry came over. Daine didn't know why but with Harry behind her she felt a little safer. Oh well I'll deal with that thought later. "Excuse me but your in my way" she said casually. The blonde boy in front of her sneered. "How about you and me have a little chat sweetheart." "Pigs will fly" came her pert reply. She stepped around the boy and walked off smiling. Harry laughed at Malfoy. "This is gonna be a great year, don't you think." The three boy's trotted after Daine and Hermione. When they reached her and told her who the boy was and that every single Gryffindor hated him she looked quite pleased with herself. You guy's should go to your seat's remember I still have to be sorted. They all left chatting again. Harry stayed around only long enough to give her hand a gentle squeeze for good luck. ~  
~ After the first years had been introduced and sorted Dumbledore rose ounce more. "I would like to announce our seventh year student. Please welcome Veralidaine Salmalin from the realm of Tortall and the city of Corus." She got a polite applause because most people were very confused at where she was from. She walked through the doors into the great hall. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the front of the great hall. She sat down on the little stool at the front. Prof. McGonagall had barely placed the sorting hat on top of her head when it shouted Gryffindor. The whole table got up and cheered. They had already heard about her bout with Malfoy. She strode over to the Gryffindor table grinning. Yes, she thought the best house ever. ~ 


	6. First Day

Chapter 5 ~ First Day ~  
~ Daine woke up groggily all the while wondering why she had gotten up earlier than this almost every morning of her life. She then remembered the welcome party she had gotten. Oh well she thought maybe since nobody's up I'll practice with sword and dagger. She got slowly out of bed and walked to her chest. In the chest as extra free clothes she had packed breeches, tunics, two dresses for the balls they had each year, and her deer skin vest. She took out a pair of deer skin breeches and pulled them on. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, and her deer skin vest. She put her soft boots on so she would not wake up her new friends. "You can take the girl out of the breeches, but you can't take the breeches out of the girl" she muttered to herself. Daine walked over to her extra bag and took out her holster. She also took out Blue Moon and her knives. She placed the knives where they would usually go. One in each boot, and two at the small of her back. There was also another in her holster. She slid Blue Moon into its sheath. She smiled ounce more at her reflection in the mirror and trotted out of the room. ~  
~ She strode over to an open area in the common room. She gently pushed a chair out of the reach of her sword. Brokefang trotted up to her heals. "I guess I'll just have to practice here" she said to her faifthful pet. 'I guess you will' he said back to her. Daine sat down and started her stretches making sure to take her time. She finally stood up ready to work with her sword. She unsheathed it in a swift movement that, if you can believe, took a lot of practice. She started doing pattern dances that she had learned from her friends and from watching other fully trained knights. She slowly got quicker at the movements. After about ten min. she stopped. She then took out the two daggers from the small of her back. She quickly started doing her normal pattern dances with these. Only to stop almost as soon as she had begun. She had heard padded footsteps coming from the boys stairwell. She spun quickly launching forward trying to grab all of her items and get out before she was caught. Unfortunatley she was not quick enough. ~  
~ "There's really no reason to run, you can trust me you know." She spun slowly to look at the speaker. Oh God's she thought it's Harry. He's really cute in the morning. Oh shut up conscience he probably wants you for nothing more than a friend. "Daine are you alright." Harry had moved closer. "Oh yeah I'm fine, but I should probably go change." "Why?" said Harry with a questioning look "we don't have school for the first couple of days. The teachers are planning something." "Well don't you think people will think my outfit odd?" "Of course the will" he lifted her chin so she would look at him "but you won't and I won't." "Thanks Harry" "no problem, but let's go eat its considered buffet on free days." "Coming" he looked at her with a confused look as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. He laughed as she came down the stairs. She had fixed her hair, put indigo droplets in her ears, and put her holster on correctly. Harry watched her as she slid her two knives into the their usual spot at the small of her back again. "Now can we eat" he said with an exasperated look. "Of course" she said after hearing her stomach growl ounce more. Harry offered her a hand which she took. ~  
~ He lead her to their usual seats and they started debating over what would happen during the school year. When done with their debate they found other topics to talk about while eating breakfast. "So" said Harry "I'll bout with you later." She stared at him wide eyed. "Sirius taught me how to swordfight in honor of where you were coming from. He seemed to think it would come in handy this year." "Anytime" she said "I need someone to bout with." It was now that the other students started arriving. Others trotted in to find Harry and Daine laughing and talking. Harry whispered something quietly that made Daine throw a strawberry at him. Harry threw one back. It continued like this for a little bit toss and dodge, toss and dodge. Finally it finished and Harry and Daine were almost falling out of their seats in laughter. Daine looked to the door and spotted Hermione and Ron. She beckoned them over. Soon they were all talking and chatting, Ron was eating. Harry told them what they were planning on doing in the afternoon. Hermione automatically joined in but Ron shook his head no. "Okay well if were planning on practicing later I have to get my work done now. I'll talk to you all later." Daine was leaving the Great Hall when a house elf ran up to her. "M' lady" it squeaked "Hagrid needs help with the ponies, Professor McGonnagal is down their with him but he can't figure out what happened to the poor beast. I was sent to come get you." "Please lead the way." The house elf and Daine ran out of the hall and down to Hagrids Hut. ~ 


	7. Work!

Chapter 6 ~ Work!  
~ The house elf rushed her down to Hagrid's hut. She followed her guide to the back of his house. It was there that she found two of her Prof.'s standing over a two yr. old mountain pony. She strode over to them. "What's the problem?" she said when she had reached the two elders. "I don' know I jus' can't figure it out I was hoping that ya' would know what the problem is." "Let me take a look." Daine moved herself closer to the pony. Mind speaking so it was a little less confusing to the teachers she asked the young mare 'what's wrong?' The pony tossed her head before saying 'I'm pregnant what do you think.' She laughed out loud and looked at the mare's belly. 'How could I not have guessed.' Still smiling she turned to the Prof.'s "this mare is pregnant. Her own pen and some sweet hay will help her." "Pregnant?" said Hagrid "how could I not have guessed that. "Because she's only in the first stage, there's nothing that you can really do about her pain except for comfort her. One thing though when she is giving birth will you call me I can ease the pain then?" Hagrid nodded very happy that he had a student who understood animals. "You see Daine, this year you and you fellow students will be learning to ride" Said Prof. McGonnagal "we need these ponies able to ride by then." "If you're worried about the mare not being able to be ridden while pregnant than stop worrying all ponies, horses and so on can still be ridden while pregnant." 'I would prefer not to' came the mare's stubborn voice, 'but I will.' "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Daine left the pen smiling. She was always happy when she could help. She started to make the trek back up to the castle. ~  
~ Daine heaved air as she finally reached the Gryffindor common room. She had run almost all the way from Hagrid's hut back up to her rooms. She sputtered the pass word and walked in through the opening. She ran up her stair case into her room. She walked over to her bed and picked up to notices that had to be read and responded to. She also had to report on the actions of Brokefang. She picked up her quill as she left the room and some extra parchment. She sat down at one of the many work tables. She picked up the first notice and read. ~  
~ Harry smiled as he talked to Ron. He wasn't actually listening to him but he was thinking of Daine. He didn't know why but he really, really liked her and it wasn't just for her good looks. Ron was droning on about the Chudley Cannons. Harry would occasionally nod his head or snap out of his trance long enough to state his own opinion. He just couldn't pay attention to R on right now. Harry looked at his watch. "You guys it's an hour and ½ till dinner I got to go." He stood up very thankful for a reason to leave. He found Hermione talking to Lavender Brown. " 'Mione it's time for our lesson" he said as he walked up. "What lesson Harry" said Lavender. "Oh it's nothing important Lavender." He walked off. Hermione excused herself and followed Harry. "Let's go I really want to learn this." ~  
Disclaimer: This is probably going to be my shortest chapter but since it's so short you can move on to the next one quickly. Aren't I nice. Ecleast there's one upside to short chapters. Okay so R&R and I will do many more chapters. I wrote more chapters in a notebook already so this will be posted very often. Luv ya. TTYL. 


End file.
